


Самое сильное оружие

by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Джейсон на своем опыте понимает, что является самым сильным оружием.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Batman
Series: Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646899
Kudos: 7





	Самое сильное оружие

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)  
> Бета: [ilylynnbelle](https://ficbook.net/authors/389270)

— Ты считаешь меня сумасшедшим? — мягко спрашивает Джокер.

На его лице — полубезумная улыбка. Хотя нет. Джокер не знает полумер, и улыбка у него — по-настоящему сумасшедшая. Джейсон сглатывает огромный ком в горле, и отпечаток ладони на шее начинает пульсировать в такт боли в сорванной глотке.

Джейсон всегда считал, что ему нечего бояться. К чему бояться, когда рядом Бэтмен? Какой страх он мог испытывать, когда знал, что рядом — твердое плечо, на которое можно опереться, и такой же твердый в своей сознательности и справедливости разум?

Сейчас он понимает, что бояться нужно было именно этого.

Если бы не Бэтмен, Джокер никогда бы не захотел заполучить его себе.

Не скомандовал бы своим бугаям-клоунам избить его, безоружного и связанного, до потери сознания. Не сидел бы сейчас перед ним, измазанным в собственной крови и слезах, на корточках, пытливо заглядывая в лицо.

— Ну же, — ласково говорит он. — Все хорошо. Если я прав — кивни.

Джейсон послушно кивает, как тряпичная кукла, которую дергают за ниточку. Джокер склоняется ниже — и Джейсон жмурится в ожидании удара.

Вместо него раздается довольный смех.

— Отлично, — Джокер хлопает в ладоши. Джейсон осторожно приоткрывает глаза: тот плюхнулся на задницу рядом с ним, а затем лег на пол и подпер ладонями подбородок. — Я рад, что ты пришел к этому выводу. 

Джокер качает головой, словно в ритм только ему слышимой музыке, и болтает ногами. Взгляд у него — мечтательный, и это отчего-то пугает еще больше.

— Ты же понимаешь, что случается с сумасшедшим, если тот не получает желаемого? — спрашивает Джокер. И снисходительно добавляет: — Кивни, если так.

Джейсон кивает. Страх мурашками поднимается от копчика до затылка. Он кусает разбитую губу, и та опять начинает кровить.

— Правильно. Сумасшедший сходит с ума еще больше. И способен не только нанести увечья но и — забавно, правда? — убить.

Джейсон снова сглатывает. Глаза застилают слезы.

— Ты понимаешь, как правильно себя повести, чтобы этого не случилось?

Джейсон снова кивает, хотя на самом деле он хочет лишь одного: оказаться подальше отсюда, подальше от опасности, Джокера, Бэтмена, Готэма — и больше никогда, никогда не возвращаться и не сталкиваться с этими двумя.

— Тогда скажи мне, милый Робин, — тянет Джокер, — кто прячется под маской Бэтмена? Ответишь — я тебя отпущу. Не скажешь — я тебя убью. Ну? Твой выбор?

— Брюс Уэйн, — с трудом шепчет Джейсон, и язык едва его слушается. «Пожалуйста, не убивай меня», — хочет сказать он, но горло сжимает липким ужасом.

Он готов рассказать что угодно.

Он хочет жить.

И слишком хорошо теперь понимает, что страх — самое сильное оружие.


End file.
